My Two Boys
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and immediately gains the attention of two neighbor boys, but which one will be by her side when a walk in the woods brings something unexpected? AH E/B


**Entry #36 - AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**

**Pen Name(s): **

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title: My Two Boys**

**Picture Prompt Number: 29**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 8130**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): Bella moves to Forks and immediately gains the attention of two neighbor boys, but which one will be by her side when a walk in the woods brings something unexpected?**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: Meyer made them, I play with them.**

My Two Boys

The sun is shining through the car window, waking me in the most disturbing way. I shield my eyes and blindly reach for my sunglasses. I hadn't used them since we crossed over into Eugene on our way to this tiny town of Forks, Washington. I googled the climate in Washington when my dad said we were moving, but I never expected not to see the sun for the last six hours.

Staring out the window, the passing trees make me dizzy. Maybe it's my dad's excessive speed, or the fact that I'm not thrilled to be moving. All I know is I feel sick to my stomach, like I'm going to puke any minute. When he accepted the job as the Town of Forks police chief I thought he was joking. He had just recovered from a gun shot wound and was considering retirement, but that was before he received the _call of duty_ as he put it.

His _call of duty_ has put a serious cramp into my life. The last thing I want is to start my senior year of high school away from my friends. No amount of begging and pleading changed his mind, and the offer to stay with my best-friend, Angela, fell on deaf ears. So here I sit, staring out the window watching the very green trees fly by wondering what is out in the middle of this forest. The sign for Forks tells me we are about twenty miles away. Forks - what a stupid name for a town. Might as well live in Spoon, those are much safer utensils anyway. I googled Forks after my tears dried - named after four rivers that I couldn't pronounce - it used to be an old logging town. Now it is known for the corrections center. Just lovely, not only is my dad going to be part of that industry, but all the criminals are living in my back yard. According to my stellar research, Forks only reaches mid to high sixties on most days during the summer. Record temps have been recorded into the hundreds, those are the days I'm hoping for.

Our house sits along the Sol Duc River, something that my dad promises that will make me happy. I just roll my eyes because the only thing that will make me happy is for him to turn the car around and head south back to Arizona. My dad turns off the paved road and crosses some railroad tracks. It dawns on me how different life is up here, there are no cross bars to protect people from getting hit by the train, cross at your own risk or something like that. The pavement ends almost immediately and the dirt begins. We drive, more like he drives and I sulk the farther we get away from my home, through the trees. They cascade over the road, providing enough shade to block out the offending sun. My dad is talking, but I'm not listening. I'm silently crying behind my sunglasses, hoping beyond hope that this is a nightmare. I mentally count the time we've been on the road, a road I'll have to use daily to get to school and realize it is going to take me an hour.

The car turns left and then right and into the driveway of a big white house. The car shuts off and my dad steps out and says something about the air as he stretches his arms above his head. I open my door and step out, hanging onto to the top of my door. To the left is another white house with a red door and to my right a brown house. Both houses are the same size as the one staring at me, about to swallow me whole. I follow my dad up the cobble path, cringing when he inserts the key into the lock. I pray that the lock doesn't turn, but no one is listening to my prayers because now we are standing in an entry way. This is where I'll put my shoes and coat which we will go buy in a few weeks Dad says. Yeah we have to go shopping for cold weather wear because I've never owned more than a sweatshirt and apparently I'm going to freeze to death here. To the left are a set of stairs, we climb one after each other until we are at the top. The banister is wood and old. It creaks as I push my hand down with each step.

At the top of the stairs there is a bathroom; it's white and blue with a shower and vanity. There is a cabinet in there which I'm assuming is for our towels. As we walk down the hall the first room on the right will be a guest bedroom my dad says. The second door he opens and walks in, he says is his. I walk in and take a look. It's a normal bedroom, nothing fancy but painted blue for a boy. I ask about my room and he motions for me to follow him down the hall. I grab onto the banister and look over to see the steps and remind myself never to wear socks on the hardwood or I'm liable to slip and break something . . . like my head. The last room is at the end of the hall and when I step in I realize that this should be my parent's room. I marvel at the large open space with a bay window large enough to sit and read. There are built-in shelves for my books. When I look out the window I see into the backyard, its lush green grass is something I've never had.

"If you follow that path, there is a dock and a rope swing for swimming." My dad says as he comes up behind me pointing to the large gap in between the trees. I follow his direction and notice a well worn path in the grass leading into the woods. It hits me then that he's trying to make this transition the best for me. He didn't pick this house for him, he did it for me. Something my mom refused to offer. "Your closet is there." He points and I look. "It's a walk-in and I figured we'd fill it up tomorrow with new clothes and when you walk through, you have your own bathroom.'

"Dad," I choke out. "This should be your room." He just shakes his head and I fall into his arms allowing the tears to stream down my face. After everything we've been through and what he's about to go through with the divorce from my mom, he's the only parent making an effort for me.

"I thought giving you the room with a view would help the transition," he replies as he walks around the room. "When I saw pictures of the house and this room, I pictured you sitting by the window reading and I thought maybe you could paint a little." He moves the curtains back a bit and smiles. "I think we can do well here, Bella."

"Okay, dad," I reply as I dry my tears.

"I also asked for a house that had some kids in the neighborhood. It's a good thing this room sold me because both our neighbors are boys . . . your age," he mutters as I smile. "I'm not saying you have to run out and start dating, but at least there are kids around that can help you adjust."

∞M2B∞

I'm finally done unpacking, the tedious chore that I had to complete since my dad is already back to work. When Monday morning came and he dressed in his uniform, I was quickly reminded where I was - sitting at the island in our new kitchen, in a new town. A kiss to the forehead and he's off, leaving me alone. Today I'm going to explore the backyard, something I have yet to do. With my swimsuit on under my cut-offs I head out into my backyard. I quickly fall in love with the grass here. I know that is random, but coming from the desert where grass is hard to grow or fake, the softness is not lost on me. I step off the patio with my bare feet and wiggle my toes, raising my face to the sky I let the sun beat down on my face. The sun feels different here, less forceful and more valued.

I slip my sneakers on and start toward the path. It's well worn all through the woods and open right until a small beach. Kicking off my shoes I toe the water, its cold, but I'm willing to brave a few goosebumps. Slipping off my shorts and t-shirt, I walk to the end of the dock and dive.

"Holy fucking shit," I scream before swimming back to the dock. When I step onto the dock I see them. Four eyes, two blue and two green staring back at me. There is no expression belonging to these eyes, just shock. The blue eyed one has curly blond hair and is a bit shorter than the green eyed one who is sporting a dark auburn color. The blue eyed boy keeps his hair somewhat long and calm, while the green eyed hair is short and wild, almost like he doesn't own a brush.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Both their mouths open and close like they are fish looking for oxygen. I place my hands on my hips and tap my toe like I've seen my mother do a million times. Their eyes go from my face down my body and back up again, totally checking me out. I figure these have to be the boys that my dad told me about, but he forgot to mention they are mutes. I shake my head as I walk by them, leaving them standing on the dock. I step into my shorts and slip on my shoes without paying them any attention and walk back toward my house. I don't look back to see if they are following, they honestly don't seem smart enough.

I'm in my house for five minutes before I hear knocking at the back door. When I enter the kitchen I only see the green eyed, messy haired boy standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other running through his hair. He's looking everywhere but at my door. I throw open the door and startle him. He stands there just staring and I'm really starting to think there is something mentally wrong with this boy.

He smiles and I raise my eyebrow. We are going to have a staring game, and I'm going to win!

"Hi, I'm Edward," he finally says as he extends his hand. I place mine in his and shake.

"I'm Bella."

Edward lets go of my hand and places it in his pocket. He starts to shuffle his feet and is looking side to side. I want to ease him out of his discomfort, but I'm sort of enjoying the fidget show that is taking place.

"So you just moved here," he asks and then starts muttering the word stupid over and over again.

"Um yeah, I just moved here." I try not to laugh, but his nervousness is just too cute.

"Yeah that's what my dad said."

"Did you just return from someplace?" I ask while trying to hide the laughter building. I've never seen a boy so nervous before.

"Just the lake," he says as he turns and points to the trail that I followed earlier.

"No that's not what I mean ya know because of the big moving truck that sat outside for two days?

"Oh -"

"It's cool, I'm just teasing," I say as I walk way, leaving the door open. "Hey, do you want some iced tea? I was just getting ready to sit outside."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

I take this opportunity to watch my mysterious visitor. Edward fidgets a lot; hands in and out of his pockets, then one into his hair, then back to his hair. His facial expression changes as he tugs on his hair and he is definitely talking to himself. He shuffles his feet back and forth, looking over toward the house on the right hand side. I wonder if that is his house, or if he was just visiting the swimming hole. Maybe he's one of my neighbors.

Pulling out a serving tray and placing some cookies along with wedges of lemon and the glasses of iced tea on it, I carefully carry the tray outside and set it down on the table. "So Edward, do you go to the local high school here?" I say as I hand him his glass. Sitting down on the wicker rocker, I motion for Edward to sit down as well.

"Forks," he says as he takes a drink. His answer completely confuses me.

"I'm sorry?"

"The high school, it's called Forks. I'll be a senior this fall."

I nod. "Me too."

"Yeah?"

I nod again. Maybe conversations are stilted in this small town or is it me? Are my expectations too high?

"Do you like it here?" he asks.

Shrugging, I pick up a cookie and take a bite before answering him. "I don't know, its only been a few days and I haven't really done much. I don't have a car and the walk back to the main road looks long."

"I have a truck."

I can't help but laugh at how awkward he is. "Trucks are nice, especially if they work and you can drive them whenever."

"God, I'm such an idiot," he mumbles, but I hear him clearly. "What I meant to say is that I can show you around, ya know, if you want to see the sights and things."

"Things?"

Edward shrugs and stuffs a cookie into his mouth. I smile at him because he's cute and I'm enjoying his company even if he's awkward and confusing with his words. "We have a drive-in and a diner that we hang out at. I could introduce you to some of the kids around here . . . if you'd like."

"Are you one of the boys that live next to me?"

He nods and points to the house that sits to the left of me, one that I can see from my bedroom window. "I live there with my dad and mom."

"That's cool. It's just me and my dad here."

Edward nods while taking a drink. "Everyone knows about your dad."

"Why's that?" I question.

He shrugs. "Small town, big time police chief moving to town, people are saying that he's here to keep us all in check, but some of us think he's here to crack down ya know."

"Crack down on what?" Edward is taking in circles, confusing the shit out of me.

"The rowdy boys. There's a lot of mailbox smashing. Windows get busted out on Main Street. I don't know," he raises his shoulders again without making eye contact with me.

"Are you one of these hell raisers, Edward?"

He shakes his head. "Not really. I mean Jasper and I have done some stuff, but nothing that damages property or hurts anyone."

"Who is Jasper? Was that the other boy that with you today when you were spying on me?"

His eyes meet mine in fear. "W . . . I . . . shit." Edward runs his hand through his hair and now I know he does this when he is nervous. I laugh a little, but hide it behind my glass. I don't want him to think I'm laughing at him, but he's kind of cute when he's all nervous and fidgety.

"We weren't spying. We were heading to swim and then you popped out of the water and we sort of froze."

I lean back in my chair, letting the sun beat down on my face. For a place that doesn't see the sun much, these first few days have been nice. I think I like sleeping with my window open at night, something I never did in Arizona.

Edward and I continue our conversation until he hears his dad pull up. He's very awkward, but I'm finding that I like that. My boyfriend, Cory, back home wasn't anything like Edward, so to find myself attracted to him is a bit refreshing. Maybe it just goes along with the whole new start my dad and I have going on here.

The thought of Cory stings a bit. When I told him that I was moving, he said okay. I mean really, just okay. I thought there would be tears and heartfelt dedications of how we'd stay together and that maybe he'd look at the University of Washington for school, but there was none of that. Two days later he took Sarah Roberts out on a date. Asshole didn't even bother to break-up with me, just never called. As much as I didn't want to move here, knowing that a relationship that spanned two years wasn't even worth a phone call to him makes me thankful that I'm here.

∞M2B∞

The next few days I looked for Edward, and even Jasper, hoping to catch them outside or maybe even lurking in my backyard. I grew slightly depressed hanging around by myself, but I definitely had zero courage to go knock on Edward's door.

The sky is a bit overcast today, but not enough to keep me inside. Leaving a note for my dad, I decide it is time to explore. I fill my backpack with a few snacks and some water and set out the front door, down my long driveway. Looking back at the three houses, it start me thinking, they seem so close together it made me wonder if they had all belonged to the same family at one time. With that thought I start walking toward town, hoping to find a library or a clerk's office so I can do some research on my house.

I make it approximately fifteen steps before I see Jasper. At least I'm assuming it is Jasper. I keep walking toward him hoping he'll stop and introduce himself. I can't help but wonder if he is awkward and shy like Edward.

"Bella, right?"

"Hi, you must be Jasper."

Jasper sticks his hand out to shake mine, but doesn't let go after the standard two pump shake. I take stock in his appearance – gym shorts and a wife beater. His shoes are untied and his hair is pulled back in a pony tail. He definitely doesn't conform to small town living.

"Where ya headed?"

"Just thought I'd take a walk, check out the sites," I reply as I let go of his hand. He nods and moves a bit closer. I take a step back to keep my personal bubble intact. He is definitely a bit more up close and personal.

"Well how about I walk with you?"

I nod because it would be rude to just tell him no. I did spend the afternoon with Edward, so the least I could do is spend some time getting to know Jasper. He turns on his heel and offers me his arm, putting me in a somewhat uncomfortable position, but I chalk it up to him being overly friendly.

We walk into town all the while Jasper is filling me in about the people here. He says his mom is the town gossip, so he knows everything. I ask him why he eavesdrops on his mom and he says he can't help it, she's from the South and she talks loud. I laugh because my mom is the same way, she has two levels of volume, loud and louder.

Jasper shows me the school and says that Edward will drive me to school when it starts. I just nod. We walk to the bank, grocery store and diner. Its lunchtime and he's hungry so we grab a table and he introduces me to everyone there. I tell him that I'll never remember everyone's name and he just smiles and tells me not to worry because they will all remember mine.

Some boys walk in and sit with us, squeezing us tight into the booth. There's Riley, Mike and Ben and they all play basketball with Jasper, who I find out is the captain of their team. My fries are eaten by Riley; I wasn't asked if I wanted to share, apparently it is just the norm. Something I'll have to get used to I guess. I ask about Edward and I'm told he's working and these boys all laugh but I'm thinking having extra money can't be a bad thing, especially if he has a car and drives Jasper around.

Jasper fills me on who these boys are, you know small town living where everyone has to know everything. Mike's parents own the sporting good store which is also where Edward works part-time. Ben's dad is a stock broker and works in Seattle most of the time, coming home on the weekends. Riley's dad is in construction and he dates Jasper's mom. Oh and Riley also dates Jasper's sister. Like I said small town living.

"So Riley is like your brother."

Jasper scoffs, "What? Hell no. He's a douche and so is his dad."

Riley looks offended for a moment, but I can tell it is just an act. He doesn't strike me as the type to care what people think of him. "You're just jealous because the Biers men are getting all the action in the Whitlock household."

"Shut the fuck up, Riley." Jasper says as he throws a handful of fries at him. I can tell that Jasper is pissed off. I nudge him under the table, letting him know that I'm ready whenever he is. I'd much rather hang out with him without these guys around. Jasper sighs as he gets up, making sure I'm behind him.

He pays for my lunch and we start to head back, but now the boys from the diner are with us and we are heading back toward our houses. The guys push each other and pull on my hair and that irritates me. I try to walk a bit faster to get away from their childish antics, but they keep pace. At the edge of my driveway I say goodbye, but Jasper grabs my hand and kisses me on the cheek. When I look up, Edward is standing under a tree that we share, looking confused. I wave and he raises his hand slightly to wave back.

"Edward, want to go swimming?" Jasper hollers. Edward starts to walk over and the other boys are standing behind me. I feel trapped and start to move. Edward reaches out to stop me, his hand lightly grazing my hip.

"You okay?" he whispers. My body sighs because he knows I'm uncomfortable. I look him in the eyes and convey that no, I'm not okay.

"You coming or what?" says one of the boys, I think it's Riley. "We want to see Bella in a bikini. Jasper says she's hot."

"Shut up, you idiot," Jasper says has he hits him in the shoulder.

I shake my head. "Sorry guys, I have stuff to do. Maybe next time," I reply as I start to walk toward my house. I turn and look back and Edward is watching me. "Edward, did you get those light bulbs changed that my dad asked you to help with?"

He stares at me for a moment before the realization hits. "Aw, sorry I forgot. I can do that now if you'd like."

I nod, turning back toward the house.

"Ah, Edward is going to get laid," one of the boys snickers and I know I've done the right thing by leaving the situation and having Edward come with me. I don't want to be alone in my house knowing these boys are in the backyard swimming.

Edward stops and looks back, but it's Jasper who whacks Mike across the head. "I'm going to walk these idiots away from here; I'll catch up with you guys later." I turn and walk back to my front door. I mentally kick myself for not locking the door when I left, something I've always had to do before, but definitely something I need to do. There is something about those boys that just doesn't sit right with me.

Edward steps in behind me and I shut the door. I drop my backpack and walk into the living room. When I sit down on the couch, Edward is not behind me.

"You can come in," I say.

Edward walks and looks around the room. There isn't much on the walls, just a few paintings that we brought with us and a couple of photos of just me and my dad. Edward picks up one of the pictures and studies it.

"What happened to your mom?"

"My mom . . . she left my dad when he talked about taking the job here. I thought that I'd stay and finish out my senior year in Phoenix and my dad was okay with that. But when my mom got an apartment, it was one bedroom and she said she didn't have the space for me."

"That's sort of mean."

"Yeah it is," I answer as I tuck my legs up underneath me. I haven't spoken much about my mom and everything that happened, at least not with anyone outside of my dad and Cory. Edward sets the picture down and comes to sit by me. I move so I can face him.

"I was hurt and felt like my parents didn't want me. At first my dad had an apartment here so he could get settled, but when my mom did what she did, he found this house. He promised me a good life here, even though I didn't want to move."

"Your dad sounds like a good man."

"He is. I think he was shocked at my mom's actions, but he's handling everything well. He filed for divorce, packed us up, and here we are."

Edward and I talk into the night about school, Forks and parents. I ask about Jasper and he assures me that he's a good guy. When I ask about the others, he begins to fidget and suggests that maybe I try not hang out with them when he or Jasper aren't around.

When we say goodbye that night, I hug Edward and thank him for coming to my rescue today whether he meant to or not. I realize that with his arms wrapped tightly around me, I feel good, like I fit. Like Edward is a missing piece to my puzzled existence.

∞M2B∞

A bushel of flowers assaults me as I open the front door. I push the hand down so I can see the culprit hiding behind them – Jasper.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

"These are for you," he says as he thrusts them into my arms. "Do you want to hang out?"

"And do what?" I ask.

"I don't know, we can talk and I can apologize for those morons that followed us around yesterday."

"Sure, come in. We can sit out back." Jasper follows me through the hallway and kitchen. I point to the door and tell him that I'll out in a minute. I do the same for him as I did Edward and put together some iced tea and a plate of cookies. When I make it outside, Jasper is lying back on the chair with his eyes closed.

"Ahem."

Jasper jumps a bit and I laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, that's okay. The sun feels nice. It's like you brought it with you when you moved here. I hope it stays around."

"Me too," I agree. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well I live there," he points behind me and I turn to look. "I'm a senior and captain of the basketball team. I live with just my mom. My dad bailed when he had an affair with his secretary."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says as he leans forward to grab a cookie. "My mom is happier and there's no fighting."

"I hear that." My mom fighting with my dad was the worse. He could do nothing right to please her and I think him taking this job was his way of leaving. It worked.

"What about you, Bella? Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

I shake my head. "This is my home now and there is no boy waiting for me."

"How can that be?"

"Oh I don't know, some people have a problem with their girlfriend just up and moving away."

"So you had a boyfriend."

I nod.

"Sucks for him."

I can't help but laugh. "Or for me depending on how you look at it."

"Well it doesn't suck for me. I'm sorry about those guys yesterday, they can be a little over the top. Edward wasn't too impressed that I brought them over yesterday. I should've known better."

"It's okay. I'm just glad Edward was around because I really felt uneasy. There is something about them . . . I don't know, they just come off as creepy."

Creepy is an understatement, they made my skin crawl. These are the type of boys my dad has warned me about. The kind you don't want to come upon at night when you are by yourself. Jasper and I sit and talk. He tells what to expect when I start school, but not to worry because he and Edward will have my back.

Jasper tells me about all the girls who chase Edward and I find out that he doesn't date. Apparently he uses the excuse that he doesn't date local girls. I can't help but laugh because Edward and dating doesn't seem to go hand in hand.

We walk down to the river and Jasper shows me how to skip rocks. We laugh and joke as we dip our feet into the water. He chases me around and when he catches me, his lips meet mine in surprise.

"Go out with me tonight?"

"Yes," I say with a little excitement not because I have a date tonight, but because I wish it was with Edward.

∞M2B∞

Remember when you were little and Snow White is woken by birds? Someday I will say that happened to me, but not today. No, today I'm standing at my window, with my hair going every which way but down my back. I see his silhouette through my curtains and I want to be angry at him for throwing rocks at my window, but I can't because it is raining out and he standing out there trying to get my attention.

I push up the window and lean over the edge. "It's seven in morning and we are on summer vacation, what do you want?"

"You went out with Jasper last night?" he yells up to me. This, I did not expect. Jasper and I did go out, we went to the movies and out for pizza. Never in a million years did I think Edward would be interested in me.

"We went to the movies," I yell back.

"I heard all about it last night."

"This is stupid. You're going to catch a cold. I'll come down and open the door." I step back and pull my window down, watching as Edward walks toward my patio. Shaking my head, I slip on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants and head down to let him in.

When I open the door he is shivering and soaking wet. His hair is hanging in his face and I can't help but feel sorry for him while chastising myself for not seeing the signs clearly. If Edward is interested in me, I missed it.

Edward steps in and I rush down the hall to grab him a few towels. He's making a puddle of the floor when I come back.

"How long were you standing out there?" I ask handing him a towel and wrapping one around him.

"Too long, you sleep like the dead."

I mumble a 'sorry' as I pat his arms down. "I'll be right back," I say as I run back upstairs and grab a pair of Charlie's sweatpants and a t-shirt. Entering the kitchen is a sight to see. A very wet Edward with his t-shirt stuck to this body, highlighting everything. His hair standing on end forming a mohawk. I think I like mohawks now.

"Here change into these and I'll dry your clothes. Then we can talk." I hand him the clothes and point to the bathroom. I stare at him as he walks by me and down the hall. I swear his jeans must have shrunk while he was standing outside.

When he comes out, he sits with me at the table. I've made hot chocolate and he uses the mug to warm his hands.

"I feel like an idiot," he says quietly without making eye contact. I can't fathom why he'd feel this way so I ask him.

"I told Jasper that I like you last night only for him to tell me that he's kissed you and you've already gone on a date."

I contemplate how I'm going to respond. I don't want to be harsh, but he never even gave me one single clue that he was interested. It's not like I want to play the best friends against each other.

"He asked, Edward. I didn't know that you liked me, or I probably would've said no. He kissed me yesterday while we were down by the river and then asked me out. I had no reason not to say no."

"Am I too late?" he asked. When I look at him, his eyes are boring into mine. I can see the determination and want in his gaze.

I shake my head slowly, never breaking eye contact. "It was just a date, nothing happened."

Edward nods and breaks eye contact. "I'm not good with this dating stuff," he whispers.

That's my cue and I take it. "Would you like to spend the day with me? Watch movies, eat junk food and just hang out?"

Edward smiles before looking back at me. "Yeah I'd like that."

The rest of the morning is spent sitting on the couch. His shyness shows through which baffles me. One minute he's upset that I went out with Jasper because he likes me and the next, he's sitting on the far end of the couch. I find a reason to get up and leave the room and when I return I sit closer.

I like Edward. I think he's cute, funny, and sexy as hell. I like that he's shy and awkward. Don't get me wrong, Jasper is cute too, but there is just something about Edward and the way he looks at me that makes my heart beat faster and my palms sweat. He makes me want to get up when the sun rises and open all the curtains so he knows I'm awake. His presence gives me solace in this new place, something I so desperately need.

I give Edward his dry clothes and leave him downstairs. I take the steps two at time and hit the bathroom, running a comb through my hair and brush my teeth. I slip into jeans and swap my sweatshirt for a long-sleeved t-shirt. I put on my hiking boots and go back down to meet Edward. He's standing at the patio door waiting.

Edward pulls my hand into his and we head out. We walk along the grass that separates my house from Jasper's. I know what he's doing, boy games, I swear. We walk down my driveway toward the railroad tracks. When we start walking on them, I stop.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Are these used?" The last thing I want to do is get caught by a train.

"No, the trains all stopped a few years back. They're safe, trust me."

Last time a boy said 'trust me' I lost my virginity in the back of his mother's minivan.

Edward and I walk for a bit, stopping to explore. When the tracks turn into the woods, I notice there are various paths coming off of them. It looks like this is a well traveled area. I follow Edward off onto one path, my hand still nestled in his. We traipse through the woods, into a small clearing. When I step beside Edward, I'm scared.

"Oh my god," I gasp as my hand comes up to my mouth. I feel like the air has been pushed out of my body, like someone is sitting on my chest. My knees start to buckle. I grab onto Edward's arm to hold myself up.

"I know it's beautiful, right."

"No, Edward, look." I point to where I see a body hanging from the tree, only two feet from me.

"Holy fucking shit," Edward says. He starts to move closer, but I pull him back. "I need to go over there and see if it is real. Stay right here."

I reluctantly let go and watch him walk over. Panic starts to crawl through my body. I search for my cell phone and remember I left it at home. I want to run, yelling and screaming out of here.

"Oh fuck no," Edward yells as he starts back toward me.

"What?"

"It's Jenny, Jasper's sister."

"What?" I say again but not really expecting an answer. "We have to call 9-1-1 and I don't have my phone and we are supposed to stay calm and not make any noise because the killer could be casing the place. I mean the body is right here and the killer could be anywhere."

"Bella," Edward says as his arm wraps around me. I cry into his chest and as he fumbles with his cell phone calling the police. I can hear the dispatcher on the phone and Edward answers all the questions she's asking. When he hangs up he buries his face into my shoulder and moves us away from the scene. He turns me so I don't fall and when we are back in the open he pulls me back into his arms. I can see tears in his eyes and it hits me, he's just lost a friend and not just any friend, but his best-friends sister.

The sirens come shortly after. My dad is there, in action. He stops when he sees us and takes our statement. Edward asks if he can tell Jasper and my dad says "no, let the police handle it." I know this doesn't sit well, but I tell Edward that my dad knows what he's doing. He asks Edward to take me home and to make sure everything is locked up tight. I'm sure this is the last thing my dad expected when he started this job. I hang on tightly to Edward's arm, my legs are weak and I feel sick to my stomach, but I'm also hurting for Edward. His best friend's sister is dead, hanging from a tree in the middle of a field. This is the kind of stuff you read about, you never expect it to happen to you or someone you know. I don't even know Jenny and I want to cry for her.

We walk quietly back to my house. I try to fight the tears, but to no avail. I want to feel Edward's arms around me, keeping me safe. I try not to think about my needs, only his. When we get to my house, I pull him inside and wrap my arms around him. I'm not ready for him to leave me just yet.

"I'm so sorry," I repeat over and over. His hands snake up my back pulling me closer. I want to kiss him desperately. I need to kiss him. Take away his pain and mine. Edward walks us to the couch and when he sits, he pulls me into his arms. He's consoling me, when I should be consoling him. I should be the one taking away his pain.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

I shake my head and try to find my voice. "You lost a friend."

"I don't know what to think, Bella. Things at Jasper's house are different; he's rarely at home because of Riley's dad always being there. But this . . . I never expected this. He's going to be devastated and angry. Someone killed his baby sister."

"Who would've done this?"

"Probably Riley or his dad. Jasper mentioned that Roger had been staring at Jenny for a while. Jasper asked his mom to break-up with him, but she just accused Jasper of not wanting her to be happy. Riley and Jenny fought a lot too, so maybe things got out of hand. Shit, Bella, I don't know."

"He scared me the other day," I say quietly.

"I know he did, I'll protect you from him, don't worry."

I'm not worried, not when his arms are wrapped around me. We sit like this for what seems like hours, holding each other. I pull away from him to gauge his sense of being, he's watching me intently. When Edward reaches for my hand, I don't hesitate. I jump him. My legs straddle his as I weave my hands through his hair. "Can I kiss you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No?" I squeak out.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks. I try to smile, to convey that yes he can. His lips press against mine ever so softly. I sigh when we touch and melt when his tongue touches mine. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer.

We make-out like the horny teenagers we are. Our feelings from the innocent flirting to the emotions from today all wrapped into this moment. Edward lays us down on the couch, pressing himself between my legs. I pull off his t-shirt and explore his chest with my hand … lips … tongue.

Edward stops and looks at me with his lust clouded eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nod as I reach for his pants and pull the snap open. He works to shed my clothes and explore my body with his mouth. I haven't ever felt this way, so comfortable and relaxed; he makes me feel like this.

Edward does things to my body that my ex never could. He brings me to the brink, only to slow down and change his method. He whispers into my ear, biting me in between, as he moves inside of me. My nails run up and down his back, making him arch. When I can't fight it anymore, he moves faster and harder, encouraging me to let go and he does as well. The shy and awkward Edward that I met when I moved here doesn't exist when he's like this. I would've never thought in a million years that I'd be a writhing mess because of him.

Edward rests his head on my chest, both of us breathing heavily. I play with his hair, massaging his scalp. He moans in appreciation.

"You like that?" I ask, chuckling.

"I like you," he replies.

"I would hope so after what we just did."

Edward looks up at me, his gaze penetrating my psyche. I have no idea what he's about to say or do, he just better not break my heart.

"I want to do this again and again, but only with you. When I first saw you, you took my breath away. I stumbled over words and said some really dumb shit, but I knew that I wanted to be with you whether like this or just as your friend. When I found out about Jasper kissing you, I saw red. I was so pissed at myself for being an idiot and not making a move already. Standing outside in the rain this morning was such a spur of the moment thing. I didn't know what I was doing; I just needed to see you."

"The only thing missing this morning was your boombox, Lloyd Dobler."

Edward reaches up and kisses me. "If I had a boombox I would've raised it high above my head and sang to you. Sadly, all I have is an iPod and I don't want to ruin it in the rain."

I couldn't help but laugh at him and hold him in my arms. We stay like this for a bit longer, just holding and caressing each other. When he rises, his body is imprinted on my skin. He hands me my clothes so I can get dressed.

"It's late, I'm sure you dad will be home soon."

I look at the clock and nod. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Edward pulls me up, flush with his chest. "Nothing is going to keep me away from you."

∞M2B∞

It's the first day of school today and like the perfect boyfriend that he is, Edward is standing at my door waiting to drive me to school. Neither of us have seen Jasper since his sister's body was discovered a few weeks back. My dad has been pretty tight lipped about suspects but the town already has their own, especially with the sudden job transfer that Roger Biers took.

When we arrive at school, he opens the car door for me and holds my hand through the halls. He stops and introduces me to other classmates and I hear words like "lucky bitch" and "how did she land him". Edward just shrugs when I bring it up. Jasper did say he didn't date. As luck would have it, Edward's locker is right next to mine.

My first class is study hall. I'm ahead with class credits so my schedule is pretty light. When I walk in, Jasper is sitting there.

"Hi," I say as I sit down next to him. He doesn't look like someone who has lost their sister to a gruesome murder, not that I'd know what someone would look like.

"Hey," he replies without making eye contact.

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"Are you?"

I'm taken back by his tone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jasper shrugs. "I don't know, Bella. My sister dies and when I go to my best friend, he's nowhere to be found and then I go to you thinking that maybe you'll be there and you're not home either."

Edward and I looked for Jasper every day; we wanted to tell him together that we were a couple, but we could never find him.

"Look I know you are a couple, you don't have to lie or try to save my feelings."

"Jasper-"

"No, it's okay. I get it. I knew he liked you and I still went after you. I shouldn't have done that to either of you."

I just nod and sit back in my chair and play with my phone. I peak over at Jasper occasionally to see what he's doing. One time I catch him staring and he smiles so it makes me think that everything is going to be okay.

When the bell rings he follows me to my locker. The sight of Edward waiting for me makes me giddy. I slide up to him and kiss him. Jasper clears his throat behind me and I feel a bit embarrassed that he's caught us.

"I'm sorry about your sister. I went to your house a few times, but no one was ever there." Edward says.

"I know," Jasper replies as he runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to my grandmas for a bit. I came around a few times to see you guys, but you weren't home."

"I want to talk to you about . . . this," Edward says as he points between me and him.

"There's no need," Jasper replies as he shakes his head. "I knew you wanted her and I made a move, it was a dick move and I'm sorry."

Edward steps forward and does the boy handshake with Jasper. "Nothing to forgive."

Edward puts his arms around me and starts us toward our next class. I stop and turn, "Are you coming, Jasper?" He smiles and nods, falling into step right next to me.


End file.
